


[Podfic] Barcelona, Round Two

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: GPF Banquet, M/M, POV Outsider, Phichit's selfie game, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of radialarch's Barcelona, Round Two.Author's summary:Suit: on.Phone: charged.Grand Prix: finished.   It's time to party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barcelona, Round Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806663) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



  


**Length:** 10:00

* * *

**Streaming**  


* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (9.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6f8fttby3tbs3rr/barcelona-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (5.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jn6ej25mxeoox4z/barcelona-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (9.6 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/barcelona-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (5.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/barcelona-m4b.zip)

Archive Link:  
Check back soon!  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/155279964891/podfic-barcelona-round-two).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE 2016, Rhea314! A small token in thanks for all your glorious YoI podfic! It's been sustaining me. ❤


End file.
